


the air between us

by watergator



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Love, M/M, Old Age, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: lance talks about his past love with keith(set some time way into the future, theyre old but not that old)





	the air between us

You’d think that perhaps the vastness of space, the ever expanding universe could bring two small parts of it closer together, pull them together like gravity, pulling and pushing, creating friction, much like a tide; going in and out.  
And it did, two parts of the universe, once from a far off planet of Earth, strewn out into the unknown, destined to be together.  
Me and you, out in space, in the abyss of everything there is. We were pushing and pulling, constantly battling against each other until we learnt, slowly, to battle together against the darkness that plagued the universe.  
It was never just us, we had our entire team, our family, but in some moments I swear it was me and you, Keith.  
We were pulled together like some sort of gravity, the core of our own little world.  
And when we defeated Zarkon, it was like a full moon; complete, our world was completed, our own evolution.  
I fell in love with you like an ocean – ferociously and beautifully.  
And maybe you fell in love with me like fire – hot and mesmerisingly.  
And maybe that was the problem.  
We wanted to grow old together, we wanted to travel further than we’d ever gone, maybe go home if I ever picked up the courage.  
You told me that you wanted to, see new places, take my hand and go everywhere and anywhere.  
What went wrong?  
We were more than in love, Keith, we were together, comfortably happy, content and it was over and quick as it started.

We’re older now, home isn’t home, people are gone and we’re still standing.  
Space is still space, my lips don’t have your taste anymore, its faded.  
My jeans stopped fitting when I grew out of them, and I remember that was when I realised that we were growing, growing up not where we should have been, and you held me that night.  
The sky isn’t the same from where I used to sit on the roof of my house and watch the stars, and I wonder if my family ever moved away from that place.  
You told me time moves faster on Earth than in space and that I was ageing in slow motion. And in that moment I asked god if he had my mother, my father, my sisters, my brother.  
And god never answered.  
You told me that they were with me no matter what, but in my heart I knew they’d be gone and all I had left was you.

I thought I had you, and I thought you had me.  
We held each other, kissed each other, cried to one another, loved each other.  
And we did, we had us.  
Me and you, Keith.

You screamed and yelled, and I cried and sobbed.  
But just like gravity, we were pulled back together in an instant, my lips on yours, my heart in your hands, yours in mine.  
We were destined to be together.  
My grandma told me of the stars and how the aligned to tell stories of far off worlds and kings and queens.

I wonder if those nights all those years ago on my roof I ever saw your stars, or mine.  
We’re they together? Was it meant to be? Or was it just gravity again? Pulling them together.

Did we even have stars Keith? Was it even real?  
We had no more evil to fight, so maybe we turned on each other.  
And I guess that after time, the gravity that was at our core faded, like your smell on my clothes, it was gone.  
Nothing made me want you anymore, and I knew you felt the same when you avoided me, retreating to your own bed night after night.

The core crumbled and cracked.  
I thought that much like a supernova, the aftermath would be loud and spectacular.  
But it wasn’t.  
The fire that once burned inside you died out, and my oceans dried up.  
It was slow and cold, hallow and lonely.

There was no screaming, no arguing or tears.  
It just happened, not a passing glance for what we once had. The love we had, the love that was the centre of our entire world had gone and we didn’t seem to care.

You collapsed on yourself one night and I pretended not to see. But I did the same, making myself small and warm, pretending you were next to me.

Your taste on my lips, your smell on my sheets have long gone and I can’t feel you anymore.  
It’s not romantic or sentiment, our end. It’s sad and real. Something we weren’t.

Everyone left, to go home, somewhere that wasn’t Earth, finding new homes. New corners of the universe, new places to explore.  
But we didn’t.

We always wanted to explore together Keith, and once everyone had left for good, we stood still on the same ship, enclosed within four walls for perhaps eternity.  
You avoided me with warm eyes.  
I avoided you with a cold heart.

We were still bruised and hurt, but still breathing.

I awoke to find you gone, and now I stand alone on the old ship.  
Our room – my room, its cold and quiet.  
I only hear my own footsteps instead of your breath on my neck.

I hope you went to the corners of the universe and found somewhere beautiful.  
I hope your eyes are still warm, room for love. Another love.

I wouldn’t lie, Keith, I wouldn’t say I don’t miss you.  
I don’t know if you miss me too.

Because we had the entire universe to explore, we had our entire lives to grow old slowly together. You were the family I outlived, the stars in the sky, my everything.  
I was yours.  
Space was our home, the gravity that pulled me to you, where we kissed, cried, laughed and loved.  
But you’re gone and both our hearts and tired and empty  
We were going to grow old together, Keith, out here in space.

But now it’s nothing but the air between us.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea where this came from, i dont usually write this kind of stuff, but here it is lol


End file.
